


怎么哄不高兴的男朋友

by Seminirvana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminirvana/pseuds/Seminirvana
Summary: 至少落荒而逃的感情总归在多年后好好归位，都掖着不能见人的秘密也谈不上谁下了圈套，猎物甘愿成为猎物，三个猎人都得偿所愿。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 18





	怎么哄不高兴的男朋友

**Author's Note:**

> threesome，澈秀/汉知有，澈汉一句话

>>

几乎是挂断电话的同时，洪知秀就爬到崔胜澈身上了，楼下的音乐拧得小了很多，洪知秀像没骨头的猫似的蜷着，崔胜澈感知到他情绪不高，手隔着薄薄一层衬衫摸索他脆弱的脊骨，偏头吻他耳垂：“怎么了？”

洪知秀远不像他表面表现出来的那么温和，实际上到最喜欢和他对着干，躲掉他蹭过来的唇舌，再咬破他的唇角，反倒是不好惹的尹净汉懒洋洋的万事都顺着他。

懒洋洋的尹净汉从房间里转出来，因为崔胜澈说错过了他的长发时期，他说着烦但还是又蓄起长发，此刻被他懒散地别在耳后。

他把自己摔进沙发里，崔胜澈下意识地伸出胳膊接住他的腰，尹净汉探头去亲洪知秀，又被洪知秀侧着脸躲开。

“闹脾气了呗。”尹净汉也不生气，靠在崔胜澈肩上，长发钻进他衬衫里去挠的他心痒痒，“你课题什么时候结束？”

哪里是来问他课题什么时候结束的。

崔胜澈揉着洪知秀松软的穴口，尹净汉在他身后下巴搭在崔胜澈肩上同洪知秀接吻，亲了一会两个人就开始不规矩起来，一个去叼他的绿松石耳钉，把他的耳垂卷进舌尖来亲吻，另一个轻易地咬开了他的衬衫纽扣，露出近期健身颇有成效的身体来。

其实崔胜澈往下一摸就发现了，洪知秀早就扩张地差不多了，显然两个人是搞了一半又来闹他的，说说是楼下崽子们太吵了，其实根本就是拉他进入战场的搭讪借口。

算来他被课题绊住其实也有一阵子了，尹净汉虽然胡闹，但到底在正事上还是有分寸，也不闹他非要他回来，他天天不着家，两个人也没和他讲过现在是个什么情况。

不过崔胜澈也能猜个七七八八，看着三人聊天群每天的骰子战况，洪知秀几乎赢不过尹净汉，怕是被迫做1。

>>

洪知秀跪在崔胜澈腿间去含他半硬的性器，他的嘴小，不能整根吃进去，每次只能小打小闹地舔一舔，这次怕是饿的很了，舌头用力地伸出来去磨蹭柱身，崔胜澈看得眼睛发红，等到整根都硬挺着立起来泛着水光，人就被迫不及待地拉上来亲吻。

“不酸吗。”

崔胜澈把他试图追逐进来的舌尖顶回去，微微退了半厘米同他说话，又亲吻回去，叼着他已经嫣红的唇瓣厮磨。

洪知秀难得乖巧，大概也是好容易把两个人都拉来，没刻意去和他顶嘴，也没去咬他唇角，安安生生地被崔胜澈舔吻。

他其实又有一点很容易被看破的单纯，尹净汉在他背后悄悄笑起来，和崔胜澈对了一个无奈的眼神。

洪知秀的腰被崔胜澈托住，尹净汉抽出洪知秀身体里的手指，换上自己的东西一寸一寸顶进去，洪知秀爽的头皮发麻，只能胡乱的去抓，崔胜澈皮肤偏白，洪知秀下手顾不得轻重，猝不及防就抓了他好几道红印，泛着疼痛感往脑门上顶。

“我们知秀这么多年了还是这么紧啊。”尹净汉的声音响起来，明明知道是故意调笑，洪知秀还是被刺激地下意识地收缩穴口，倒把自己的前列腺送上了尹净汉正在换着角度找的滚烫上。

尹净汉被夹的差点秒射，皱着眉头用力地往刚刚的点去开拓，洪知秀好久没被肏哪受得了这个，挣扎的力度大起来又被崔胜澈抱紧，前端又被崔胜澈和自己那根抵在一起撸动，前后夹击又无法逃脱的快感让他很快就眼前一白交代出第一波，蹭得两人小腹一片泥泞。

洪知秀整个人挂在崔胜澈身上，尹净汉大开大合地操干着，高潮过后本来敏感的要死又有些脱力，只能哼哼唧唧地哭喊，崔胜澈又起了心思去松开压着他的腰的手去拧尹净汉的乳尖。

洪知秀被顶撞地上下晃动，着力点只有一个崔胜澈的肩膀，尹净汉像是算好的一样，每次顶入都让他的乳尖准确地蹭过崔胜澈练得漂亮的胸肌，又泛起一阵战栗。

偏偏又不够。

洪知秀最近的委屈好像在这里找到了爆发点，眼泪不要命地往上涌，满脑子只有被欺负的想法，拼命往前爬去环住崔胜澈的脖子：“不…不要……不要净汉…”

尹净汉挑了挑眉，倒不知道洪知秀委屈成这个样子，崔胜澈把洪知秀抱起来冲尹净汉使了个眼色，示意他让一让洪知秀。

尹净汉到底也理亏，凑到洪知秀身边给他擦泪，又说好听的哄他：“好了知秀，我错啦好不好。”又去亲他已经微微肿起来的桃花眼。

>>

被崔胜澈压着顶进去。

三个人很少做上下正面进入的传统姿势，因为很难让另一个人参与进来，但现在的情况显然不是正常情况，从来理性又毒舌的洪知秀委屈爆发，软成了一只小白兔。

双腿被崔胜澈挂在肩膀上，性器顶进已经松软湿润的肠道再一次暴涨，穴口胀着的感觉让洪知秀怕的去推他：“不行…”

尹净汉见缝插针去揉他的穴口，手不安分地又撸了两把崔胜澈的囊带，得到崔胜澈委屈的抬眼才去哄洪知秀：“你放松一点，以前都能吃进去的，不会有事的。”

尹净汉简直是骗子。

崔胜澈的东西比起尹净汉来说更粗，每次和崔胜澈做都能得到被粗暴地填满的快感，但与此同时当然第二天坐立难安。

Nobody cares，今朝有酒今朝醉，崔胜澈这个该死的课题也不知道什么时候结束，下次能捞到他也不知道是哪辈子的事了，洪知秀勾着他的腰压下来。

崔胜澈已经忍到极限，被猛地一勾下意识地往里送了送，就得到洪知秀变了调的婉转呻吟，快感到底是越过了疼痛在脑海里炸开。

崔胜澈也好久没能得到释放，现在倒也真的忍不住，残存的理智还在哄他放松点，本能就已经控制着他猛地抽插起来。

偏偏尹净汉在旁边百无聊赖地拿话激他：“知秀老师，你教的学生真的很不错噢。”

洪知秀还硬要分神回去怼他：“怎…怎么，你还是他……他班主任呢。”

妈的。

崔胜澈简直要眼前一黑。

那股曾经的对于师生身份无法转换落荒而逃的羞耻感又蹭的从记忆力翻出来展在他面前，尹净汉仿佛无知无觉地继续说：“我们的好学生也不知道是不是早就…”

被崔胜澈掐着下巴又凶又狠地亲吻，几缕发丝夹在他掌心挠的他痒痒，尹净汉计谋得逞笑出来，崔胜澈感知到他嘴角上扬，一堆被闹得生气的想法都化成一点叹息。

到底哄好洪知秀才是要紧事，崔胜澈换了侧入，尹净汉从后面抱着洪知秀去揉他乳尖，等到乳粒被刺激地硬硬的立挺起来，洪知秀早就只能啊啊呀呀地闷哼，又弓起身子，在他身上作乱的两个人就明白是要到了，尹净汉向下探去撸洪知秀那根颤巍巍又硬起来的东西，崔胜澈加速顶了几十下就一同到达了顶点。

>>

某种意义上讲，崔胜澈高中毕业的谢师宴是落荒而逃的。

当班主任尹净汉和英语老师洪知秀像这三年以来一样一起笑吟吟地出现在他面前时，他还没什么感觉，直到酒过三巡尹净汉又来问他，选我还是选知秀。

尹净汉笑起来和洪知秀很像，都带着毫无攻击性的甜味，他坐在崔胜澈身边，手肘撑在桌子上，半举着酒杯扭头对着他笑，洪知秀在隔着尹净汉的位置上似有所感，回过头来看向他们，看见崔胜澈的表情就又知道发生了什么。

崔胜澈看见他轻拧了一下尹净汉腰间的肉，笑着嗔怪他：“你又来。”

他也不知道是哪一个细节打通了自己的任督二脉，但就是猛然意识到这次，这个问题背后，不再是那么简单的喜欢的老师二选一，另一点是他发现自己根本无法选择。

这种直面内心的羞耻让他血液逆流，从后脚跟嗖地冲上脑袋，脸噌地一下爆红，支支吾吾说不上来。

最后尹净汉也没逼迫他，三个人好像把这个插曲不约而同地当成了以往一模一样的玩笑话，崔胜澈也好好地坚持到最后把所有同学一个个送上回家的车，才在尹净汉和洪知秀的目光里尽量不那么狼狈地离开。

心知肚明是落荒而逃。

>>

尹净汉惯会颠倒黑白。

给洪知秀做完清理，他累的一沾枕头就睡着了，尹净汉倒是冲崔胜澈眨了眨眼。

两个人挤在浴室洗澡又亲在一起，尹净汉怕把累惨了的洪知秀吵醒，缩在他怀里小声撒娇：“我还没爽到呢，胜澈，我的好班长，帮帮我嘛。”

崔胜澈再咬着尹净汉肩膀顶入他身体的时候，脑子晕晕地想起来多年前的事情，哪里就是他谋划许久，分明是两只狐狸早就商量好了要等他毕业把他拆吞入腹。

算了。

至少落荒而逃的感情总归在多年后好好归位，都掖着不能见人的秘密也谈不上谁下了圈套，猎物甘愿成为猎物，三个猎人都得偿所愿。

FIN


End file.
